Życz mi słodkich snów
by StephiexAnn
Summary: One-shot. Morgana żyje w strachu. Merlin żyje w kłamstwach. Ona desperacko nie chce być ciemnością, ale ciemność nie chce jej opuścić. Krótkie spotkanie jej strachu, pewnej czerwonej apaszki i obietnicy, która mogłaby zmienić wszystko. Lub nic.


**A/N: One-shot. Miałam zamiar zrobić z tego dłuższą historię, jednak poczułam, że ten tekst nie powinien być skończony, bo sam w sobie jest początkiem końca.**

 **Disclaimer: Tylko ich pożyczam.**

* * *

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego odprawiła dzisiaj Gwen. Czuła się źle. Jej umysł nie był w stanie zaprzestać odtwarzania ostatnich wydarzeń. Świeca. Okno. Budzenie się z krzykiem, który nie należał do niej. Kolejne sny, które powoli torturowały jej psychikę i przełamywały kolejne kruche bariery chroniące ją od szaleństwa. Ile dni jej zostało, zanim znajdzie się na skraju samej siebie? Ile jeszcze snów będzie musiała przetrwać, ile rzeczy zniszczyć, ile nienawiści wykrzyczeć? Ile razy drżeć przed człowiekiem, który dał jej schronienie?

Dlaczego więc odprawiła Gwen, chociaż strach odbierał jej głos?

Ponieważ wiedziała, że chociaż Gwen jest jej najbliższą osobą na tym świecie, dziewczyna nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć. Były przyjaciółkami, jednak różniły się jak ogień i woda. I Morgana wcale nie miała na myśli ich różnych pozycji w społeczeństwie. Gwen miała dobre serce, była lojalną przyjaciółką i dziewczyną o uroczej osobowości, a jej dobroć poznał nawet idiota Artur. Co jak co, ale to już musiało o czymś świadczyć.

Morgana nie czuła się dobra. Czuła, że ma w sobie cząstkę dobroci, ale nie zajmowała ona tyle miejsca, ile powinna. Strach zniewalał to, co czyniło ją lepszym człowiekiem. Czasami miała wrażenie, że jest paletą wszystkich kolorów, że ma w sobie wszystkie emocje, które przeplatają się ze sobą i tworzą kogoś, kto nie powinien nawet istnieć. Nie wiedziała, kiedy ta mieszanka wybuchowa eksploduje i jakie zniszczenia poczyni. Bała się samej siebie. W życiu by nie zdradziła nikomu tej informacji, bo czuła, że obecnie to jej największa słabość, jednak prawda była taka, że czuła się śmiertelnie przerażona.

Była na siebie skazana. Samotność zaciskała palce na jej szyi, szepcząc do ucha kpiące, niezrozumiałe frazesy. Już niewiele czasu pozostało, zanim kompletnie straci nad sobą kontrolę. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Uther dowie się o jej magii. Kwestią dni było strawienie jej ciała i jej magii przez płomienie. Płomienie, w których umieści ją sam Uther, człowiek, którego kochała w najbardziej pokrętny sposób, nienawidząc jeszcze bardziej.

Myślała o ucieczce. Dobry Boże, marzyła o ucieczce. W zamku czuła się jak rasowy pies na zbyt krótkiej smyczy. Czasem marzyła o byciu kudłatym kundlem z zabłoconą sierścią, aby biec jak najdalej bez celu, brnąc naprzód, zachłysnąć się perspektywą wolności. Pracować na siebie, martwić się głodem, żyć prosto i umrzeć młodo. Ale wtedy przychodziły inne myśli. Zostanie znaleziona. Nie miała wystarczająco dużo odwagi, aby uciec, bo wiedziała, że jej opiekun zrobi wszystko, aby odzyskać swoją podopieczną. A gdy na jaw wyjdzie, że jej zniknięcie nie będzie powiązane z ewentualnym porwaniem, zaczną się pytania, zacznie się żądanie odpowiedzi, których nie potrafiła udzielić. Bała się, że Uther ją złamie, że złamie ją jej pragnienie akceptacji, które nie ma prawa bytu w spojrzeniu jej opiekuna.

Odprawiła Gwen, chociaż potrzebowała jej teraz jak nigdy wcześniej. Chciała spędzić jak najwięcej czasu z ludźmi, których zdążyła pokochać. Odsunęła strach, kładąc się do łóżka. Wiedziała, że jest jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie, aby spać.

Nie miała zamiaru zmrużyć oka. Jednak jej wycieńczone stresem ciało miało inny plan i Morgana zapadła w sen szybciej, niż w jej głowie zaczęły przewijać się kolejne myśli.

* * *

Merlin kończył zmywanie naczyń po Arturze i po swoim skromnym posiłku, który składał się z wystarczająco pokaźnych resztek jedzenia księcia. Już od dawna nie jadł kolacji z Gajuszem, towarzysząc mu jedynie przy śniadaniu i obiedzie. O tej porze starzec powinien już spać, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Czarownik zastanawiał się, na czym polegał fenomen starych ludzi – dlaczego kładli się o wiele wcześniej i wstawali przed świtem, nawet gdy nie było takiej potrzeby?

Chwycił za kosz brudnych koszul i skierował się do miejsca, w którym zwykł prać rzeczy bufoniastego księcia. Na samą myśl o szorowaniu tunik, pościeli i innych niezidentyfikowanych materiałów, czuł, że jest zmęczony. Nie, to było niedopowiedzenie. Był śmiertelnie wykończony. Ledwo dzień wcześniej wrócił z eskapady, której celem było uratowanie tyłka księcia, aby ten chwilę później obarczył go trzy razy większą listą obowiązków do wypełnienia po dwóch dniach spędzonych w „tawernie". Bez obecności Artura pozwolił sobie na markotny wyraz twarzy, który zwykł chować pod swoim firmowym, głupim uśmieszkiem. Uśmiech sam z siebie bardzo rzadko bywał sztuczny, jednak dzisiaj Merlin musiał sięgnąć po ostatnie pokłady sił, aby utrzymać niepozorny wyraz twarzy przed przyjacielem.

Kłamstwami też był zmęczony.

Przemierzając ciemne, puste korytarze, wsłuchiwał się w echo swoich kroków i niekompletną jeszcze ciszę nocy. O tej porze ludzie zwykle zaczynają się kłaść do łóżek i dopóki nie zasną, nie będzie tej głębokiej ciszy, w której po raz pierwszy zdołał usłyszeć szept smoka. Lubił tę ciszę. Czuł się w niej bezpieczny.

I nie musiał okłamywać samego siebie.

Merlin przystanął zaskoczony. Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy usłyszał głos? Może to jego głowa zaczęła sobie stroić z niego żarty, w końcu widział swoim życiu już tak wiele, że ciężko mu powiedzieć, czy aktualnie nie oszalał.

Znów. Cichy, wysoki jęk dotarł do jego uszu. Dobiegał zza rogu, jego przytłumione brzmienie świadczyło o tym, że ktoś był za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Merlin omal nie upuścił kosza z ubraniami, gdy zorientował się, czyja komnata znajdowała się w tamtym miejscu.

Potruchtał w stronę, z której dobiegały odgłosy. Kolejny jęk zamienił się w krzyk. Merlin bez namysłu rzucił kosz na podłogę i podbiegł do drzwi Lady Morgany. Zawahał się z pięścią gotową do pukania. Kolejny krzyk zmotywował go do podjęcia decyzji.

– Lady Morgano? – zawołał, uderzając w drzwi.

Cisza. Nie wiedział, co robić. Czy mógł tak po prostu wkroczyć do jej pokoju? Nie powinien tego robić. Ale jeśli coś się stało? Wysoki wrzask przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę. To nie był czas na myślenie o konsekwencjach.

Wtargnął do pokoju, gotowy do interwencji w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Adrenalina i magia buzowały w jego ciele, gdy rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Niemal od razu dostrzegł rozrzuconą pościel i kobiecą postać szamoczącą się na łóżku. Morgana miała zamknięte oczy i płakała, płakała tak mocno, że Merlin na sam widok poczuł bolesny uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Zamknął drzwi i podbiegł do dziewczyny, która krzyknęła po raz kolejny. Dźwięk przeszył go od środka, brzmiał, jakby przeżywała w tym momencie najgorsze tortury, jakie tylko przychodziły mu na myśl.

– Lady Morgano, proszę się obudzić! – powiedział głośno, ściskając ją za ramiona.

Jej twarz wykrzywił grymas, nieświadomie próbowała się wyrwać spod jego dotyku. Zachowywała się tak, jakby jego palce parzyły jej nagie ramiona. Widok cierpienia przyjaciółki łamał mu w jakiś sposób serce. Odłożył na bok konwenanse.

– Morgano, obudź się! Obudź się, to tylko sen! To sen, Morgano! To koszmar, wyrwij się z tego! – potrząsnął jej ramionami jeszcze mocniej.

Nagle rozwarła powieki, jej załzawione oczy przywiodły mu na myśl złamany wzrok upolowanego zwierzęcia. Nie rozpoznała go, szarpiąc się w amoku, aby uwolnić się z jego uścisku. Puścił ją, żeby tylko nie wystraszyć dziewczyny jeszcze bardziej. Zacisnął z bólu zęby, gdy jak dziecko poderwała się z pozycji leżącej i wcisnęła się w poduszki, szukając schronienia.

Merlin nie był pewien, co się działo w jej umyśle, ale wiedział, że musiał ją z tego wyrwać.

– Morgano, to był sen, spójrz na mnie! To ja, Merlin, spójrz na mnie. Tylko na mnie spójrz, proszę cię!

Kobieta łkała cicho, zakrywając twarz trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Przemieścił się bliżej niej, siadając na łóżku. Z wahaniem dotknął jej ramienia, uważając, aby kontakt był jak najdelikatniejszy. Poczuł, że jego magia łagodnieje i promienieje z jego ramion, chcąc oswoić przerażoną istotę, chcąc stworzyć uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Drgnęła, wstrzymując oddech. Nie wyrwała się jak wcześniej, co przyjął za dobry znak.

– Morgano, spójrz na mnie – szepnął. – To sen. To tylko sen, jesteś tutaj bezpieczna.

Powoli opuściła dłonie, ukazując mu swoje przerażone oczy pełne niewylanych jeszcze łez. Tym razem wydawała się bardziej rzeczywista, jej wzrok skupił się na jego łagodnej twarzy. Wiedział, że go rozpoznała.

– Me... Merlin?

Miała zachrypnięty głos od wcześniejszego krzyku. Z trudem zachował spokojny wyraz twarzy. Dawno nie miał takiej ochoty, aby się rozpłakać. Kiwnął jedynie głową, świadomie pozostawiając dłoń na jej zimnej skórze. Zaczął powoli gładzić ją kciukiem.

– To był koszmar, Morgano. Już jesteś bezpieczna.

Wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze, zrywając z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Wbiła spojrzenie w czerwoną apaszkę na jego szyi. Jej oddech był nieregularny, jeszcze nieco spazmatyczny. Miał nadzieję, że obudzenie jej pomoże, że od razu się uspokoi, jednak wiedział, że to tylko jego pobożne życzenie i sam w nie nie wierzył. Po takim płaczu poznał, że to, czego doświadczyła we własnym umyśle, pozostawiło po sobie trwałe szkody. Morgana potrzebowała czasu, świeże rany jeszcze nie zdążyły się zabliźnić.

Kobieta nie powstrzymała cichego łkania. Jej zagubiony wzrok wydawał się mieć w sobie coś szalonego, jakąś dziką desperację. Merlin nie był w stanie na to dłużej patrzeć. On był służącym, a Morgana była wychowanicą króla, ale przede wszystkim widział w niej przyjaciółkę.

Przyjaciółkę, która cierpiała bardziej, niż gotowa była przyznać.

Niewiele myśląc, przysunął się bliżej i objął jej drżące ciało. Poczuł, że się spięła, lecz po kilku sekundach jej słabe palce wczepiły się w materiał na jego piersi.

– Jestem tutaj. I nigdzie się nie wybieram… – wyszeptał, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

Miał wrażenie, że coś się w niej rozpadło. Zapominając o wszystkich oporach, Morgana z całej siły, która w niej pozostała, otoczyła ramionami jego żebra, chowając zapłakane oczy w tej jedynej w swoim rodzaju, czerwonej apaszce.

* * *

Koszmarne wizje przedzierały jej się przez myśli, raniąc brutalnością i nienawiścią. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, ale jednocześnie nie potrafiła przestać, bo tym razem wszystko było inne. Po raz pierwszy tak wyraźnie widziała siebie z przyszłości. Nienawiść zatruła każdy obraz, który widziała ledwo chwilę temu. Nie zapanowała nad kolejnym wybuchem płaczu. Do tej pory zdarzało jej się zauważyć siebie w snach przez kilka sekund, były to bardzo rozmazane obrazy, zwykle poznawała przyszłość wszystkich dookoła. Do tej pory nie wiedziała nic o… sobie. O tej obcej osobie, która nosiła jej twarz. Realność snów niemal od razu doprowadziła ją do obłędu. Jej myśli próbowały się poskładać, ale wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego.

Dzisiaj widziała w nich _siebie_. I wcale nie były to krótkie sekundy.

Widziała przebłyski tortur, których dokonywała z własnej ręki. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to trwało, kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu. Wiedziała jedynie, że jeszcze chwila w tym piekle, a będzie błagać o śmierć. Czuła tak wiele zła emanującego z własnych oczu, chęć zadawania bólu, trawiącą trzewia chęć _zemsty_.

Morgana czuła się półmartwa ze strachu.

Powolne głaskanie rozproszyło kolejną lawinę myśli. Nic nie pamiętała. Spróbowała zorientować się, co się dzieje i z niemałym trudem przypomniała sobie, czyje ramiona obejmują ją tak silnie. Wręcz... opiekuńczo. Czerwony kolor mignął jej przed oczami. Apaszka. Merlin.

 _Merlin._

Co on tu robił? Nie wiedziała i nawet nie miała ochoty pytać. Nie czuła się nawet zawstydzona swoim wybuchem, była zbyt roztrzęsiona, aby myśleć racjonalnie. Ufała Merlinowi i w głębi duszy dziękowała niebiosom, że chłopak wyrwał ją z tego koszmaru, chociaż nie wiedziała, jak do tego doszło. Była tak wdzięczna, że fala ulgi wstrząsnęła jej ciałem, uwalniając kolejne łzy. Miała już dość własnego płaczu i z trudem starała się powstrzymać nadchodzący atak.

Magia. Wiedziała, że miała w sobie magię. W snach widziała ile zła uczyni za jej pomocą i perspektywa tego odbierała jej zdrowy rozsądek. Bezmyślnie przylgnęła mocniej do ciała przyjaciela, szukając... czegokolwiek. Ratunku. Pocieszenia. Bezpieczeństwa. Ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego pragnęła akceptacji. Nie potrafiła odciąć się od swoich snów ani od mocy, którą czuła nieco wyraźniej każdego dnia. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd to przeświadczenie, ale była pewna, że ta pulsująca, dzika magia żyje w niej jako integralna część jej osobowości, jej ciała i duszy. Myśl o tym, że Uther mógłby się dowiedzieć...

– Oddychaj powoli – usłyszała znad swojej głowy.

Nawet nie zauważyła, że zaczęła niekontrolowanie drżeć na wyobrażenie jego reakcji. Odsunęła od siebie te obrazy, skupiając się na oddechu.

Po chwili udało jej się odciąć od ogarniającego ją strachu i opanować spazmatyczny oddech. Skupiła się na cieple, jakie dawał jej przyjaciel i na zaufaniu, które powoli zaczęło ją zalewać.

– Boję się, Merlinie – szepnęła.

– Ja też.

– Będę zabijać ludzi.

Jej głos przeciął ciszę z dziwną brutalnością. Merlin ścisnął ją mocniej, opierając brodę o jej czoło.

– Nie pozwolę, aby tak się stało.

– Obiecaj mi to.

Był służącym. Nie miał nad tym kontroli, nie mógł nic zrobić, ale nie panowała nad swoją desperacją. Potrzebowała usłyszeć te słowa, nawet jeśli miałyby być nieprawdziwe.

– _Obiecuję._


End file.
